A Ghostly Adventure
by Darkrai's Biggest Fan
Summary: A story about adventures that Betrayus has e stories are told by perspectives of some ghosts.P.S. Some of them are told by the series episodes.
1. Chapter 1,Story 1

**Return Of Betrayus &the 2nd generation.**

**Chapter1**

**The rath of Amanda Jr.,Lil'B.,Max,And Liea.**

**(The story all about this will be coming at a diffrent !:}.My story is rated G by me.)**

_The time to attack is near._A young ghost thought."Come on!It's time to attack!"Said Lord Betrayus."Oh.I'm coming ,Liea,Amanda Jr!Come on!We're starting the invasion"Said Lil'B.I'm coming."And then a young ghost came down with brown was the rest came down."Bella Jr.!Betrayus is waiting!"Then...A young koopa with red hair and a ponytail came down."BETRAYUS!START THE INVASION ALREADY!"And the invasion began...

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter Sory 1,Part 2

**Return Of Betrayus &the 2nd generation.**

**Chapter2:Meet the ghosts(Betrayus's family)**

_(We go to 2 young ghosts)First the boy(Ghost)" name is Lil'B...The B stands for 's my dad._**The girl(Ghost)"Dad I've told you a 1,000 times...WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT COLLEGE!I'M 10 YEARS OLD!WHO'S THERE!?Oh...(chuckle)I'm Amanda Jr. Also kid of older ones are with our girl is Liea,The boy is second in pink ghost...NOT PINKY!The other one...yes that one...She's my mom..Amanda.**

_**(We go to Betrayus)" .**_

_**To be contuied**_


	3. Chapter 3,Story1,Part3

**Chapter 3**

**The Attack**

_BetrayusLover1:Sorry it took so long.I Got stumped big time._

_ were working on diffrent stories._

_BetrayusLover1:I'll be back once I STRANGLE Betrayus!_

_(Screaming sounds)_

_Lil,B:Enjoy this chapter while me and my family break this !BETRAYUS GOT IN A FIGHT AGAIN!Enjoy!_

Lil'B's POV

**It was a attack like no was Amanda Jr.'s and my first ,there were more ghosts than ever before."CHARGE"my father is as childish as me and Amanda mom came up to us."Kids,you'llgo wiyh your brother and sister.I'll go with Betrayus."she said."But mom,you always have us go with them almost wherever we go!"I said,extremly annoyed. :l As we were flying to get to our brother and saw 4 ghosts joking throwing slime bombs and just...well,having fun."Come aren't gonna' slime themselves."a red ghost red ghost was followed by a orange and pink one."Slime bombs away!"A blue ghost said."Amanda Jr.,we should join them."I said with a evil smirk on my face."but mom said-"My sister was saying befor I pulled her to join the strange ghosts."Hey kid are coming here."The pink ghost said."Hi. my name is Lil'B,and this is my sister,Amanda are you?"I said curious."I'll go name is Pinky."She the look on her eye I could see under all that sweet was a lot of sassiness,no wonder she went first."I'm name is Blinky."I could see if Pinky wasn't that sassy,he'd be in charge."My turn name is Inky.I'm a expert slime bomber."He he wouldnt scream slime bombs away,he'd be a pro."Hello,my name is Clyde"He was to keep his big,giant,caring heart in."Mind if we join in?"I asked."Why not."Blinky the fun started.**

Max's POV

**"It's been 30 must of gotten lost!"Liea said,Worried about their safety."Fine we'll start looking right now."I said.**

_Lil,B:We finnaly broke them guys want to close?_

_BetrayusLover1&Betrayus:Have a ghostly day guys._

_All:Goodbye_

**(Look out for Chapter 4:We Are In So Much Trouble)**


	4. Chapter 4,Story1,Part4

**Chapter 4**

**We Are In So Much Trouble**

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys and girls.I'm back with my new is related to the Jessie episode We Are So enjoy!B-)_

**Max's POV**

**We were searching,asking every ghost if they have seen Lil'B and Amanda thought we had lost our brother and sister until someone said they were with Pinky,Inky,Blinky,and were in so much we finnaly found finnaly started to go close to them.**

**Amanda Jr.'s POV**

**"Lil' and Max are coming!We gotta scram!...Hmmm...Aha...I have doughnuts.:-)."I said knowing he loves doughnuts**

**."Doughnuts?!Oh,come do this every ,letsgo."He said pulling me away.**

**Liea's Pov**

**We finnaly got them when we found out the invasion was over.**

_**Find out what happens in my next chapter.(Have a goulish day.B-) )**_


	5. Chapter 5,Story1,Part5

_BetrayusLover1: Sorry guys,my mom's laptop broke and I have to use this new computer. Enjoy the new chapter!This is this story's final chapter.B-)_

**Chapter 5:Help From A Traitorous Ghost**_  
_

**Liea's P.O.V.**

**This was dad was probably going to kill us!(LITTARLY!)Since our esaly tricked brother&smart sister got us into the mess were in now,they'll have to find our way home.(5 hours later)After 5 hours they haven't found our way back yet.I don't care who will save us now!Well,except for...**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

**After spying for 5 hours,I'm finally ready to help them.**

**Amanda Jr.'s P.O.V.**

**Suddenly,we saw a gray/blue ghost in a fancy suit come out.**_**Who's that?**_**I thought confused."Specter!What are you doing here you little back-stabbing,double crosser,traitorous ghost you."My older brother asked,anggrly and possibly annoid."Fine,I was going to help you get home,but if your going to act like that get home yourselves."Specter said.I don't know why they hate him,he's very cute."Wait!We really need your help,or our dad may littarly kill us!"I said,willingly."Of course I'll help you get your dad can't see me."He said."why can't our dad see you?You seem like a reasonable ghost."I asked."He finds me more traitorous than reasonable."He said."Yeah,because you wanted to rule Pacworld and the Neterworld."My sister said.**

**Specter's P.O.V.**

**"Ok. First,we need to find the hedge maze in Maze High School."_At Maze High_. "Thanks Specter.I think your not traitorous,I think your very sweet and reasonable."Amanda Jr. said."Thanks.I think you have a very special gift,and that's a good vocabulary and finding the good in everything."I once I finally felt like I had my very first friend that will last for etrinety.**

_The End_

_BetrayusLover1:(Wiping tears away)That was so touching.I'll See you next !_


	6. Chapter 6,Story 2

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys!After that amazing adventure,story #2 is finally here!This one in the begging is a online blog by-_

_Liea:Me!And it will be not just any birthday,the birthday anyone would be looking forward to,My Sweet 16._

_Max:What!?You have been looking forward for this since she found out at 16 you can get a driving permit._

_Bella Jr.:And once she gets it,I'll be giving her motorcycle riding lessons._

_Amanda:That'll be a disaster._

_Betrayus:When are you going to make stories from the actual series?_

_Lil' do know she has better ideas than to make the actual series part right now_

_Betrayus:You stay out of this!_

_(Arguing starts)_

_Amanda Jr.:How about while I stop this before it gets ugly you enjoy this new it is._

**The Best Sweet 16 In My Afterlife**

**(A Online Blog By:Liea Spheros)**

_On Liea's Super Sweet,Amazing,And Cool To The Touch Blog_

_A ghost types in www.__Liea's Super Sweet,Amazing,And Cool To The Touch /Blog About Yourself_

___She puts in Username:Blogger Girl 16&Password:********************(My Dad Is Betrayus99)_

08/01/13

Yesterday was the best day of my afterlife.I finally turned 16 years old.

_Off Blog_

"Sis.!You have to get ready for dinner!"Lil'B said.

_We see Leia getting off her blog_

"I'll tell you the rest of it while I get ready for dinner._A few hours later _So it started all yesterday."

**Flashback-yesterday at 3:00**

_Betrayus's P.O.V._

I was just slepping away until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"My oldest daughter screamed."WHAT IN THE NETHERWORLD!"I screamed, afraid of something bad.I put my stuff on and rushed to the door,I slowly opened it to see...

_Betrayuslover1:That's what I call a cliffhanger!;-):-)B-)_

_Amanda:We have to go,so..._

_All:See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7,Story 2,Part 2

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys!I just wanted to make part 2 before my Pegasus gifted group goes to the New York Museum Of Natural History.I also want to say that my new community is going to great start.(thanks to the people who excepted my request.)Let's just get started with the new chapter.;-):-)_

**Chapter 2 Don't Tell Me You Forgot It!;-b**

Betrayus's P.O.V.

That was when I saw my own daughter **texting on her cellphone about something,AT 3:00 A.M. IN THE MORNING!**I had to be sudtle."Liea?What are you doing on your phone at **3:00 A.M.** in the morning?And why were you screaming?I thought you were in trouble.(light chuckle with a slight groan)"I said seeing that nothing was wrong and was really annoied."Dad,Don't you know what day it is?"Liea said jumping on her bed with Bella Jr.,My trusted assistant/pet overheard what was happening."Why wouldn't we know what day it 's Tuesday."She said."Yes,it is but...IT MY 16TH BIRTHDAY TODAY!"She was a big shocker."And I want everyone,I mean EVERYONE to come."She promised we would do it._A few hours later."_So we have to make the cake,buy decorations,make invitations,and buy lots of presents and games in 9 hours"Amanda asked,Knowing the cake part was her job."Yes,now lets get started."

**To Be Contuied**


	8. Chapter 8,Story 2,Part 3

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys!After that amazing adventure,story #2 is finally here!This one in the begging is a online blog by-_

_Liea:Me!And it will be not just any birthday,the birthday anyone would be looking forward to,My Sweet 16._

_Max:What!?You have been looking forward for this since she found out at 16 you can get a driving permit._

_Bella Jr.:And once she gets it,I'll be giving her motorcycle riding lessons._

_Amanda:That'll be a disaster._

_Betrayus:When are you going to make stories from the actual series?_

_Lil' do know she has better ideas than to make the actual series part right now_

_Betrayus:You stay out of this!_

_(Arguing starts)_

_Amanda Jr.:How about while I stop this before it gets ugly you enjoy this new it is._

**The Best Sweet 16 In My Afterlife**

**(A Online Blog By:Liea Spheros)**

_On Liea's Super Sweet,Amazing,And Cool To The Touch Blog_

_A ghost types in www.__Liea's Super Sweet,Amazing,And Cool To The Touch /Blog About Yourself_

___She puts in Username:Blogger Girl 16&Password:********************(My Dad Is Betrayus99)_

08/01/13

Yesterday was the best day of my afterlife.I finally turned 16 years old.

_Off Blog_

"Sis.!You have to get ready for dinner!"Lil'B said.

_We see Leia getting off her blog_

"I'll tell you the rest of it while I get ready for dinner._A few hours later _So it started all yesterday."

**Flashback-yesterday at 3:00**

_Betrayus's P.O.V._

I was just slepping away until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"My oldest daughter screamed."WHAT IN THE NETHERWORLD!"I screamed, afraid of something bad.I put my stuff on and rushed to the door,I slowly opened it to see...

_Betrayuslover1:That's what I call a cliffhanger!;-):-)B-)_

_Amanda:We have to go,so..._

_All:See ya!_


	9. Chapter 9,Story 2,Part 3

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys!This is story's final chapter ,here it is,Chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3:The Party Is On!**

**Betrayus's P.O.V.**

"Ok,we have the cake ready,we decorated the room,we have sent the invatations,I think,we have a d.j.,and we all have the presents,with just 2 hours to spare."I said."Betrayus,I just looked at at the invatation list,and you missed one I think you forgot on ,you missed Specter."Bella Jr. said.I thought I had hidden that well!:-l."Betrayus,I think I should deliver the invatation to him."She said,before running off to deliver the invatation.

**Specter's P.O.V.**

I was just sitting when I herd something."Specter!It's me,Bella Jr.!I need to give you something!"She said."What would that be?"I asked."You are invited to Liea's Sweet 16,in 1 hour,30 minutes.I hope you can make it."She said before running back to the castle.I was sure to be there.

**Betrayus's P.O.V.**

"Liea's coming home right now,everyone hide!"I Jr. had the power to turn into animals,so she turned into a bat and others flew through walls,while I hid behind my throne.

**Liea's P.O.V.**

I opend the door and flew inside,Then I saw all the ghosts come out."Surprise!They yelled.I was amazed."Dad.I can't belive you did this!Your the best dad ever!Now let's start this party!"I said._A few hours later._The last song of the night was a slow dance,Everyone had a dance partner,accept me.I was I felt a light tap on my was Specter,he had no dance partner either."Would you like to dance?"He asked.I we danced I felt like our rivalry had gone from war to was deffinetly the best day of my afterlife.

The End

_Liea:And now our family,accept for mom and dad,think of Specter as a friend,not a foe._

_BetrayusLover1:That's all the time we have you at the next 't forget I'm accepting crazy on it!_


	10. Chapter 10,Story 3

_BetrayusLover1:Hey guys.I'm making this story even though I have a really bad stomachache._

**The Day Betrayus Got Married**

"I don't know if I can do this.I'm very nervous."Betrayus he could back out,Amanda came out with the most beutiful dress on."We are gatherd here to join these two ghosts together,Betrayus and anyone thinks these two ghosts should not be togrther,speak now or forever hold your pece."Buttocks their surprise,no one thought they shouldn't be together!"Ok then,lets get ,do you take Betrayus to be your husband?"Buttocks asked."I do."She said."And Betrayus,do you take Amanda to be your wife?"Buttocks asked."I do"He said."Then I now pronouce you husband and wife,you may now kiss the bride."Buttocks said,and they had the best afterlives after that day.

_The End._

_BetrayusLover1:I hope you like make some OCs,I'm really desprate for at least 1 OC._


End file.
